Townsville Arts: The Road To Stardom
by koolbeans123
Summary: "Congratulations! You've been accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the world: Townsville Arts. So pack your bags,because fame,fortune,drama and romance await. So what are you waiting for?"Join our three beloved girls as they take on their biggest monsters yet: high school,boys,obsessive girls,annoying teachers and... Love! AU. please read and review! Original pairings
1. We Made It

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGs... I'm just obsessed :)  
><strong>

**Okay,so I've seen stories like this on here and I wanted to write a music kind of story of my own. This is my original plot,I ain't stealing from nobody... Anyway,Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossoms POV)_**

"Blossom! Buttercup! breakfast is ready!" Bubbles yelled from downstairs. I heard Buttercup yell profanities from the hallway and I laughed. " Buttercup,language!"

I ran out and beat Buttercup downstairs,laughing as she mumbled,"Whatever... you cheated anyway." Bubbles giggled and put pancakes on our plates. Rolling her eyes,she handed us our mail.

"This came this morning." She said,excited. I looked at the envelope. Townsville Arts. My heart beat faster. I looked at my sisters who stared at their envelopes,unmoving. 'Okay... On three." I said. They both nodded. "One... Two... Three!" We all yelled. The sounds of ripped paper filled the kitchen. Then silence.

"Ahhhhhh! I got in!" Bubbles yelled. "So did I!" Buttercup yelled too. I stared silently at the letter. "Blossom?" Bubbles asked. I looked up at them and shook my head. The both stared at me and I suddenly yelled,"I got in!" I did a happy dance and they both joined in.

"You girls seem happy," The Professor said as he walked in. "We got accepted into Townsville Arts,Professor!" We all yelled. " Oh? Is that so? Finally,you've been waiting for your acceptance letters for weeks!" He said. "School's on Monday,right?"

Today was Saturday so we had to do some shopping. We would have to leave early tomorrow though. "Sure is!" I said. "We need to go shopping,so that we're ready to leave tomorrow."

Bubbles jumped up and down. Buttercup threw a fist in the air. I smiled. Townsville Arts was a school where all your dreams could come true if your name was mentioned around the right people. This was our moment. I just knew it! Goodbye, Townsville Public School, hello Townsville Arts!

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

"This place is huge!" Buttercup said behind me. She was right. I looked up at the Four Storey buildings and couldn't help but smile. I looked around the campus and saw many cute boys. "They're so hot!" Blossom whispered beside me. I giggled. Blossom was boy-crazy, so I knew she'd really like it here.

"Girls,I have to go." The professor said,quickly giving us hugs. "Bye,professor!" We said as he walked out of the main office. A lady took us to huge room filled with uniforms and asked us to pick our sizes.

After finding the righty sizes, we were shown were our rooms were. As we headed our three girls bumped into us. "Well,well fresh meat." The middle gilr said. She had hair like Blossom. "Look Brat,Brute... new bitches." She said, and all three laughed.

"What'd you just say,fuckers?" Buttercup said,grabbing the middle girl's shirt. "Let go of Berserk!" The girl,named Brute said, stepping in. Blossom and I moved closer and Berserk put her hand up,stopping her friends. "They're not worth it! You just made enemies with the wrong people!" Berserk said and they walked away.

Blossom rolled her eyes and stuck up her middle finger at them. Buttercup swore under her breath and we rushed out of the main office before we got into trouble. School hadn't even started yet! Getting expelled from Townsville Arts would mean one thing... Your dreams of fame would disappear.

Berserk. Brute. Brat. We've only been here for barely two hours and already we had enemies. I smirked. If there was anything I knew, it was that we weren't going down without a fight! As we walked to our rooms, we sang the words to _"We made it"._ Because, really, we _had _made it. And we were gonna be on top.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,I wanted to write a glee kind of story, filled with romance,drama and fun! This prologue sucks,but I couldn't just dive into the main thing without writing this. Sorry :) Should I continue or nah? I swear it will get more interesting cuz imma include songs,cute guys,some drama... you know,high school stuff!**

**Please read and review!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	2. This Means War

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I looked around the halls trying to find any sign of my sisters. We had decided to meet up before heading to the Main Hall for some speech the teachers were going to make.

"Hey,you seem lost," A girl said to me. She had long brown hair and she wore the exact same uniform as me,except hers was way shorter than mine and our uniforms were short enough. "Yeah,I'm looking for my sisters." I said and extended my hand in a handshake.

She happily shook it. "My name's Robin. Are you new here?" She asked. I nodded. "I'm Bubbles." Robin's eyes grew wide. "You're Bubbles? Oh my gosh! Everyone's talking about you and your sisters... you guys are like famous!" She said,smiling.

"Oh, please Robin. Are you that desperate for friends that you have to flatter the new kid?" Brat asked as she walked towards us. Robin mumbled a goodbye as she walked away. Brat turned towards me. She was practically half naked. Her skirt reached just below her butt and her white school shirt was practically a crop top. Her blazer was the only decent item of clothing.

"Like what you see?" Brat asked looking at me. "Dream on bitch," I said,rolling my eyes. She looked at something behind me and took a few steps back. "A word of advice... You're more likely to be on top of you don't hang around losers." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

_What was that about? _"What did she want?" Buttercup asked standing next to me. Blossom looked around. "This place is freaking huge!"

A few girls near us started yelling like they had just seen a celebrity. Soon,many more girls joined in. The three of us looked in the direction of the girls to see the cause of all this. The incredibly gorgeous guys were waking through the halls.

"Oh my gosh! The JoJo Brothers!" One girl yelled. I looked at my sisters. The JoJo Brothers were the hottest boy band ever and it was rumoured they attended high school here. I guess it was true.

Berserk,Brute and Brat cut through the crowd and ran up to the JoJo Brothers,hugging them. _What the fuck? _The boys hugged them back.

"They're so lucky the JoJo Brothers are their boyfriends." Another girl yelled.

The Bell suddenly rang and everybody rushed into the Main Hall. The three of us easily found seats near the back. I could see all the teachers seated in the front. I could easily spot the JoJo Brothers and the annoying bitches with them. I rolled my eyes.

An incredibly attractive women in red stood on stage and asked everyone to be quiet. "Students,welcome. As you all know Townsville Arts puts on a show every year and it is just around the corner. Different arts will have to put on shows,of course and there will be very influential people attending this year. So I suggest you all prepare hard. That is all." She said as she took a sit. A few more teachers gave announcements and soon enough we were all headed to our classes.

* * *

><p>"What class do you have now?" Blossom asked. "Music," Buttercup said. "Me too!" Blossom and I said together. "Awesome!" we all said.<p>

We easily found our class and took our seats near the back. A few minutes later Berserk,Brute,Brat and the jojos walked in sending daggers our way. The teacher walked in five minutes later.

"Okay class," He said. "We have three new students and you all know what that means... they get to perform for us! and since this is music class,they have to sing." I heard Berserk laugh out loud. " Mr. Mayor,I doubt they can sing! they probably sound fucked up!" many people joined in and laughed with them.

I could see Buttercup getting angry and I tried to cool her down. "Ready to eat your words,Bitch?" Blossom said as she stood up and Buttercup and I followed her to the front. "What makes you think you're so good?" Brick Jojo asked,earning laughs from his brothers.

"Shut the fuck up and watch," Buttercup said,getting into position. I stood on the other side of Blossom. The DJ guy played the song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Buttercup]<em>**

_Hehehe Yeah b,_

_Talk your shit heheh (partner let me upgrade you)_

_How you're gonna upgrade me_

_What's higher than number one_

_you know I used to beat that block_

_Now I be's the block (partner let me upgrade you)_

Buttercup said this,walking around the classroom and stopping at some students to sing in their ears. Blossom moved forward,flipping her long hair back.

**_[verse 1: Blossom]_**

_I hear you be the block_

_But I'm the lights that keep the streets on_

_Notice you the type that like to keep them on a_

_Leash though_

_I'm known to walk alone_

_But I'm alone for a reason_

_Sending me a drink ain't appeasing_

_Believe me_

_Come harder this wont be easy_

_Don't doubt yourself trust me you need me_

_This ain't a shoulder with a chip or an ego_

_But what you think they all mad at me for_

Blossom moved near Berserk and sang the last line in her face. She moved away just before Berserk could slap her across the face. I moved up and sat on one of desks facing Butch. I saw Brute scowl.

**_[bridge:Bubbles]_**

_You need a real woman in your life_

_That's a good look_

_Taking care, home is still fly_

_That's a good look_

_I'm gonna help you build up your account_

_Thats a good look_

_Better yet a hood look,_

_Ladies thats a good look_

_When you're in them big meetings for the mills_

_Thats a good look_

_It take me just to compliment the deal_

_Thats a good look_

_Anything you cop I'll split the bill_

_That's a good look_

_Better yet a hood look_

_Believe me_

_Ladies that's a good look_

The three of us ran to the middle of the room and did the same dance Beyonce did in the music video. Some students joined in and danced with us as we sang.

_**[chorus:All Three]**_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Audemars Piguet you_

_Switch your neck ties to purple labels_

_Upgrade you_

_I can (up), can I (up)_

_Lemme upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Flip a new page_

_Introduce you to some new things &_

_Upgrade you_

_I can (up),_

_Can I (up), let me_

_Upgrade you_

_(partner let me upgrade you)_

Buttercup sat on a cute guy. Blossom moved closer to Brick and flipped the bird. I sat on the teachers desk and most of the guys crowded around me.

_**[verse 2:Buttercup]**_

_I can do for you what Martin did for the people_

_Ran by the men but the women keep the tempo_

_It's very seldom that you're blessed to find your equal_

_Still play my part and let you take the lead role_

_Believe me_

_I'll follow this could be easy_

_I'll be the help whenever you need me_

_I see you hustle wit my hustle I_

_Can keep you_

_Focused on your focus I can feed you_

Blossom walked back to the front of the class laughing the whole way. I moved through the crowd of boys and joined my sisters.

_**[bridge:Blossom]**_

_You need a real woman in your life_

_That's a good look_

_Taking care_

_Home is still fly_

_That's a good look_

_I'm gonna help you build up your account_

_That's a good look_

_Better yet a hood look_

_Ladies that's a good look_

**_[Bubbles]_**

_When you're in the big meetings for the mills_

_That's a good look_

_It take me just to compliment the deal_

_That's a good look_

_Anything you cop I'll split the bill_

_That's a good look_

_Better yet a hood look_

_Ladies that's a good look_

The whole class,except for Berserk,Brute,Brat and the Jojo brothers joined us in dancing when we reached the chorus again.

**[chorus:All Three plus the rest of the class]**

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Audemars Piguet you_

_Switch your neck ties to purple labels_

_Upgrade you_

_I can (up), can I (up)_

_Lemme upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Partner let me upgrade you_

_Flip a new page_

_Introduce you to some new things &_

_Upgrade you_

_I can (up),_

_Can I (up), let me_

_Upgrade you_

_(partner let me upgrade you)_

Brute kicked one of the huge speakers and fell with a loud crash. The song stopped playing immediately. We all stood silent as Berserk walked towards us,Brute and Brat on her tail. "This means war!" She said, and I saw many people step back away from us. Blossom and Berserk stood in a stare off and I could see Buttercup was about to pounce on Brute anytime soon. Brat looked uninterested as she filed her nails.

Brick walked right passed me and bumped me on purpose. Boomer grabbed Brat's hand as they walked out too. I stared at Butch JoJo, the only one who sat watching the whole thing. He looked up at me and I swear I saw him wink at me. I blushed. I must have been dreaming coz there was no way someone like him would stare at me. He got up quietly and walked right up to me.

Every girl stood silent and watched the two of us. Even Brute and Berserk. Butch grabbed my hand and I froze. I heard Brute swear and immediately after I heard a slap. "Shut up!" Berserk yelled at Brute.

Butch leaned in and I thought he was gonna kiss me,but he put his lips near my ear. "Be my girlfriend." He said simply. Everything froze and I finally came to my senses.

"WHAT?!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THATS CHAPTER TWO! What do you think?**

**Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans out!**


	3. You're On

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Buttercups POV)**

"Buttercup? What do you say... Be my girl?" Butch asked Bubbles. Then why the hell did he say Buttercup? Bubbles shared a look with Blossom and then burst out laughing. Blossom chuckled silently beside me.

Bubbles was holding her stomach and leaning on a desk with her other hand. "Y-you think... Haha... You think I'm Buttercup?!" And erupted into more laughter. Blossom joined in too and they laughed their bloody asses off.

Blossom looked my way and stopped laughing when she saw my expression. She frowned at me and looked away. She smiled at Butch. "The angry chick next to me is Buttercup." She said. Bubbles wiped a tear from her eye and straightened herself up.

Butch looked at me and walked towards me. "Buttercup?" He asked,hoping he was right. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you got the right girl." He nodded,grabbing my hand and leading me outside.

"Hold up pal!" I yelled yanking my arm back. "Buttercup... Be my girlfriend." He said again. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Pretty Boy was actually starting to piss me off. "Why the fuck would I date you?" I asked. He looked at me like he was the answer to world hunger or shit. "I'm Butch JoJo." He said,smirking.

Time to crush his ego. "... And?" He looked deflated. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for my awesome comebacks. He sighed. "Look, I may have told the press I was dating you. So can you just go along with it?" What?! Why was I always involved in shit. First it was with that director guy,Ace who claimed we had a relationship. He's like 30! Apparently we dated when I was 10. And now this?

I shook my head. I ain't doing shit! He glared at me and punched a locker behind me. "Look, I'll do something for you in return... Just fucking say yes." Normally, I would have walked away from this bullshit,but this was the one and only Butch JoJo. Of course I was curious.

Against my better judgment I agreed. He smirked triumphantly and kissed my cheek. "Sweet,let's go." He said walking away. "Where are we going?" I asked,folding my arms. "To get you a better uniform. You're my girlfriend now,not a fashion reject." He said, like it was obvious. I muttered curse words as I followed him.

**_(Blossoms POV)  
><em>**

The lunch bell had rang a couple of minutes ago. I headed for my locker. Townsville Arts was better than I thought it was,well except for the 'powerpunks' as the called themselves. Honestly, I had no idea what their problem was but I wasn't gonna waste my lunch hour,thinking about that.

Suddenly, music started playing from the speakers in the halls. The was a round-about kind of circle that connected all the halls. The halls were huge just to let you know. I walked up to the circle,where a lot of people gathered.

The powerpunks stood on a makeshift stage in their skimpy uniforms and waited for the song to start. Berserk moved forward and all three struck a pose. The music began.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"S&amp;M" By Rihanna<em>**

**[Berserk]**

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

All three jumped off and started dancing. I could The JoJo brothers in the crowd. I scowled when I made eye contact with Brick.

**[Brat]**

_Feels so good being_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

**[Chorus x2: all three]**

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_**[x4]**_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

Brat ran up to Boomer and planted a kiss on his cheek. He slapped her ass when she turned to walk away. I saw her bite her lip. _Horny Bitch_.

**[Brat]**

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

**[Chorus: all three and the crowd that joins in]**

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_**[x4]**_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

Brute glared at Butch and danced in front of a guy named Mitch. Mitch grabbed her waist and danced with her.

**[Brute]**

_S... S... S_

_And_

_M... M... M_

_S... S... S_

_And_

_M... M... M_

_Oh_

_I love the feeling_

_You bring to me_

_Oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what_

_I've been yearning for_

_Give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir_

_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_

_I like it_

_Like it_

The powerpunks ran back on stage and danced very slutty,if I say so myself.

**[Chorus x2:all three and the crowd]**

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

_**[x4]**_

_Na na na na_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_I like it_

_Like it_

**[The 'Punks']**

_S... S... S_

_And_

_M... M... M_

_S... S... S_

_And_

_M... M... M_

_S... S... S_

_And_

_M... M... M_

_S... S... S_

_And_

_M... M... M_

The music stopped and the crowd cheered for them loudly. They looked at me and smirked,pointing at the crowd of people yelling their names as If to say: "we're better than you!" I spotted Bubbles and Buttercup glaring at the punks and I knew we were all thinking the same thing: _You want a fight? We'll give you a fight!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope it clears up the confusion about why Butch asked Bubbles instead of Buttercup. Oh,and I'm sorry Blossom is being a little too ooc in this story. I actually had no idea. **

**Please read and review. I would like to know what you think :)**

**Koolbeans out!**


	4. Live While We're Young

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

It's been about a week since we arrived at Townsville Arts and I can honestly say,I'm loving it! This is the school where dreams are made of,and my dreams were just in reach. I could feel it.

I opened my locker and stuffed my copy of 'Romeo And Juliet' inside. For drama class,we were trying to decide what play to do next and everybody seems to want a Tragedy instead of a good old romance. I rolled my eyes.

Robin stood beside me and waved. "Hey Robin," I said,banging my locker shut. Robin and I had grown pretty close this week,that and she was my roommate. Lucky,huh?

"OMG! Rumour is your sister's wearing a more sluttier outfit than Brat!" She said as we headed to the cafeteria. I bet she was talking about Buttercup. Ever since she had started dating Butch,her wardrobe turned from tomboy to prostitute. For some reason,I had a feeling she actually loved dressing like that.

We walked into the cafeteria and sat at our usual table. At the far corner next to the large windows. Blossom was there already,talking to some guy with glasses. They seemed to be talking about school work. Boring,I thought,looking outside.

I could see Brat and Boomer arguing about something. _Scratch that-_ Brat was yelling and Boomer actually yawned and walked away. I smirked. Brat looked furious as she followed after him.

"Oooo,Bubbles' crushing on Boomer!" Robin whispered next to me and I scowled. "As if I would ever like that self-absorbed prick!" I said, a little too loudly and heads turned in my direction.

Robin chuckled as I tried to hide myself. I rolled my eyes and sat up. There was no way I could like Boomer. He was good looking yes,but he was still Boomer. Full of himself and Brat's boyfriend. I was definitely not crossing that line.

The lunch bell rang a while later and I said bye to Blossom,her friend and Robin as I headed to Art class. Art was probably my second favourite thing in the world,the first being singing my heart out.

I walked into class and took a seat at the back. Boomer walked in a few minutes later and my eyes widened. I've never seen him in this class. He looked my way and saw me glaring at him. He smirked,heading my way.

He was about to sit next to me when I shook my head violently,pointing at another seat. "No,Boomer JoJo!" I said repeatedly. He sat down anyway and smirked when I looked away.

The teacher walked in a few minutes later and the class started. I tried ignoring the boy next to me as I grabbed a pencil and sketched something I was gonna paint.

Boomer whistled lowly when he saw my sketch. He looked impressed. "Not bad,Blue. Not bad." He said as he absentmindedly sketched something on his paper. He didn't even look at the damn thing! He stared into my eyes.

He lifted it up for me to see and my mouth opened wide. He was... amazing! He had drawn a sketch of a girl and she looked gorgeous.

"She's pretty," I said after gawking at the sketch like a fool. He nodded. "Yeah she is." He said,grabbing another paper and getting to work. Who is she?" I pressed on. Sometimes,I really feel like slapping myself. Why the hell was I even talking to him? It's like the first time we've actually had a conversation and I had a feeling Brat would hear about this. Wait a minute,is Boomer even in this class?

"Just this girl I know," he mumbled and shrugged. I let the topic drop and I focused on my own work. Boomer and I actually spoke to each other,like normal people. No powerpunks,no sisters,no brothers,just the two of us. It felt nice.

I mentally slapped myself. I had to think properly. Falling in live with Boomer would be a waste of time. So I might as well stop it now.

Boomer poked my forehead with his pencil and smiled,an actual smile! "Hey,Blue. What's up?" He asked. Shit,If he keeps staring at me like that,no matter how much I hate him,I won't be held responsible for my actions. My kissing actions,that is.

"Nothing," I said waving him off. He shook his head. "What you need is music." He said,getting up and heading towards a guy at the back. Hey the DJ guy! He whispered something in his ear and the DJ guy nodded.

Everyone suddenly moved there tables away and left a huge gap in the centre of the room. I noticed the teacher had left the room a while ago. _What the fuck is going on?_ I thought as music started to play.

Boomer moved to the centre of the room and looked right at me.

* * *

><p><strong>"Live While We're Young"<br>**

**One Direction**

_**[Boomer]  
><strong>_

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

_Come on and let me sneak you out_

_And have a celebration, a celebration_

_The music up, the windows down_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)_

_Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

Boomer moved forward and the class got up,dancing to the music. I laughed and clapped along to the music.

_**[All: Boomer and the rest of the class]**_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_**[Boomer]**_

_And live while we're young_

I was laughing right at this point. Boomer was right,I just needed some music. He stood right in front of me as he sang.

**_[Boomer]_**

_Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

_Don't overthink, just let it go_

_And if we get together, yeah get together_

_Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)_

He grabbed my hand and I giggled. I danced with him as we both laughed. "Sing Bubbles!" He yelled and I did.

_**[Bubbles]**_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

_**[All: Boomer,Bubbles and the whole class]**_

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_And live while we're young_

_**[Boomer]**_

_And girl, you and I_

_We're about to make some memories tonight_

**[Bubbles]**

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

Everyone in the class started dancing and I laughed as I jumped around with Boomer.

**_[All: Boomer,Bubbles and the whole class]_**

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

_Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young_

_(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young_)

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young

_Tonight let's get some_

The class moved slightly back and Boomer and I were the only ones in the middle. We turned to face each other and found ourselves inches apart as we sang the last line together.

**_[Boomer and Bubbles]_**

_And live while we're young_

I was blushing like crazy and Boomer was smirking as he wrapped his hand around my waist.

The teacher walked in and everybody froze,but Boomer didn't loosen his grip around me. "Who was singing?' The teacher growled. He turned towards Boomer and I and glared at us. "Boomer, Bubbles,you've got detention after school today!" He yelled as the bell rang,signalling class was over. More importantly,signalling school was over.

I pulled away from Boomer and grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the room. Boomer yelled my name and tried to catch up to me as I ran outside and sat on the ground,behind the school.

Boomer sat down next to and after a few minutes of silence,we both laughed uncontrollably, clutching our stomachs when it started to hurt. Man,I haven't laughed like this in a while. I turned to Boomer and found him staring at me. "Friends?" I asked him when I stopped laughing.

"Friends." He agreed. He got up and held his hand out to me. I gladly accepted it and we headed back inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**I haven't updated in a while. Yes three days is a while. I was gonna update all my stories yesterday but I kinda forgot to. Hehe,don't hate me! :D  
><strong>

**Anyway,please read and review guys.  
><strong>

**Who knows,maybe I'll update faster hmmm?  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx  
><strong>


	5. The Road To Auditions

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

I was heading to the school auditorium after school had finished. Bubbles had managed to convince me to audition for the new school musical,promising me that she would be right there supporting me. But I can't find her anywhere!

I sent her a text a few minutes agoand still she hasn't replied. As I was searching for a seat,my phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw Bubbles' name pop up on my screen. Oh,finally she replies!

**Bubbles:**_ Sorry Bloss,I'm in detention right now. But I'm sure you'll get the lead in the musical. Knock 'em dead!_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my bag. I sat near the back and glared at nothing in particular.

Someone stood above me and asked if the seat next to me was taken. When I didn't respond,the person sat down anyway. I turned to give the person a piece of my mind,but the person spoke up.

"Blossom,right?" He asked and I nodded slightly. He was HOT! No,way hotter than hot,more like freaking gorgeous. He noticed me staring and laughed,making me blush.

"I'm Jesse." He said,reaching his hand out. I blinked a few times. Realising I was keeping him waiting,I shook his hand,a bit embarrassed.

"Are you here to audition?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Nah,this is my detention. Suffer through hours of auditions all because I forgot to hand in my homework." I laughed.

Townsville Arts may be a performing arts school,but they also offered 'normal' classes. They wanted to make sure you can still make a living even if you didn't reach your dreams. You know,get a regular job if you can't be a supermodel,that kind of thing.

I lightly punched his arm. "Hey,_I'm_ auditioning!" I said. He laughed. "I'm sure you'll be the best. Everyone knows how talented you and your sisters are."

He was referring to our first day here and our little 'fight' with the punks.

"And don't you forget it." I said as I heard my name being called from the front. I waved at Jesse and walked off confidently.

Mrs. Paula had a clipboard in her hand and she was yelling out names of people that would have to audition together. She called it 'Finding the right chemistry'. It made sense though,most of the people here were auditioning for the leading man and lady,she had to know if there would be good chemistry between the actor and actress.

"Brick JoJo and Blossom JoJo!" She yelled and all eyes turned to me. My eyes widened and I was about to complain and ask for a different partner,when a bunch of girls started yelling out things like 'I love you' and 'He's so hot!'

I turned to the person they were talking about and I found myself locking eyes with none other than Brick JoJo himself.

He grabbed my hand and led me backstage. I yanked my hand free once no one was in sight. I glared at him. "You do that one more time and I'll rip your hand off!" He rolled his eyes.

"That's nice,Red. So what are we gonna perform?" He asked,folding his arms. Red? We have the same flipping hair colour,his is just darker than mine.

"I don't know," I said, "I thought I was auditioning _alone_." I glared at him. He waved me off. "Yeah,Mrs Paula tends to do things like this. That's why all her plays are pretty big deals. She always finds the best actors through surprise auditions like this."

This Mrs. Paula was a thorn in my side. Surprise auditions,my ass! I bet she just loved the way people looked stupid during the auditions.

We stood backstage and watched many people audition together. I was actually having fun standing next to Brick as we both laughed when some people started arguing on stage and stormed off.

But that fun was short lived.

"Brick!" Berserk yelled,pulling him into a hug. "I heard you got stuck with Bitch over here and I just had to come see your audition." She said,sending me glare which I happily returned.

I was about to say a few things to her but I heard Mrs. Paula yell my name and I pulled Brick's hand. Berserk yelled something and I flipped her the Bird.

Mrs. Paula sat in front of us and motioned for the DJ guy to play a song. "You'll be singing 'Love More'. I'm pretty sure you never picked a song,right?" She asked. She hit the nail on the head on that one and Brick and I just shrugged.

The song started playing and Brick winked my way.

_**Love More: Chris Brown,Nicki Minaj**_

_**[Brick]**_

_'Til we get it_

_ I'mma get it_

_'Til we get it_

_'Til we get it_

_I'mma get it_

_'Til we get it_

Brick turned to me and started singing.

_You say all you need is consistent love_

_When I try I swear it's never enough_

_I messed up_

_Maybe this thing here just ain't meant for us_

_Baby you let go_

_And I'll pull you back_

_I let go_

_You ain't having that_

He put his hand around my waist and we started moving together,rather seductively.

_We do it like rock stars_

_Sexing in my hotel room_

_And we so loud_

_Higher than a smoke cloud_

_Shades on doing 95 with the top down_

_I might sound crazy_

_Cause we be going back and forth_

_One minute I hate you_

_Then I love you_

_That's how it is_

Brick smirked at me and I smirked back. Background dancers came on the stage with us and started dancing with us as we sang.

_**[Brick,Blossom]**_

_'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more_

_('Til we get it)_

_I'm a get it (I'm a get it)_

_'Til we get it ('Til we get it)_

_'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more_

_(I'm a get it)_

_I'm a get it ('Til we get it)_

_'Til we get it (I'm a get it)_

_(Turn up)_

Brick let go of me and started dancing with the male background dancers and I heard the girls in the audience yell his name over and over.

**[_Brick]_**

_Why is it all so complicated_

_Baby this should be simple_

_It's driving me mental_

_When you back it up_

_It really drives me crazy_

_And you know what I'm into_

_Make me forget what we arguing about_

He looked and me and danced,smirking as he walked up to me.

_We do it like rock stars_

_Sexing in my hotel room_

_And we so loud_

_Higher than a smoke cloud_

_Shades on doing 95 with the top down_

_I might sound crazy_

_Cause we be going back and forth_

_One minute I hate you_

_Then I love you_

_That's how it is_

The girl background dancers joined me as I danced and we all rushed up to the middle of the stage.

_**[Brick,Blossom]**  
><em>

_'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more_

_('Til we get it)_

_I'm a get it (I'm a get it)_

_'Til we get it ('Til we get it) we get it right_

_'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more_

_(I'm a get it)_

_I'm a get it ('Til we get it)_

_'Til we get it (I'm a get it)_

_(Turn up)_

I moved forward and started dancing with a male dancer. The dancer out his hands around me and I pushed him away playfully as I went and walked around Brick,occasionally leaning on him.

_**[Blossom]**_

_Yo_

_He don't know me_

_But he settin' up to blow me uh_

_On the low I used to holler at his homie uh_

_Fuck it, now I'm about to ride him like a pony yeah_

_Okay thug probably_

_Yo come Polly_

_He wanna fuck a bad dolly and pop Molly_

_I hope your pockets got a_

_Motherfuckin' potbelly_

_Or is it that you never ball John Salley_

_He had the Rolls and the Royce_

_The tone in his voice_

_Don't want a good girl_

_Naw hoes is his choice_

_Dick on H_

_Pussy on W_

_Mouth on open_

_Ass on smother you_

_Ass on the cover too Elle Magazine_

_Vroom vroom vroom get gasoline_

I turned to Brick and pointed at him,smiling seductively at him.

_Could I be your wife_

_Naw we could bang though_

_I got these niggas whipped_

_Call me Django_

_**[Everyone including the audience,Blossom,Brick]**_

_'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more_

_('Til we get it)_

_I'm a get it (I'm a get it) I'm a get it_

_'Til we get it ('Til we get it)_

_'Til we get it right we gon' fuck some more (I'm a get it)_

_I'm a get it ('Til we get it)_

_'Til we get it (I'm a get it)_

The music stopped and I jumped on Brick. He hugged me back and we both froze when we realised what we had just done. He put me down gently and I mumbled a 'sorry' as he scratched the back of his neck.

I turned around just in time to see Berserk send me a glare and storm off through the back door. Mrs. Paula rushed onto the stage. "We have our leading man and lady!" She yelled,happily.

I smiled and high fived all the dancers as everybody headed back to their rooms. Brick put his hand on around my shoulder,playfully. "Hey,red-"

Someone pulled me into a huge bear hug. "Your were awesome!" The person said. He put me down and I smiled up at him. "I told you." I said,poking Jesse's rock hard chest. Damn,is that an 8-pack?

Jesse put his hands around my waist. "What do you say,I take you out on a date as a way of congratulating you?" He asked. "Sure!" I said,hugging him.

He held my hand as we headed out and I suddenly remembered Brick was there. "Oh,Brick! What did you wanna say?" I asked. He glanced Jesse's way and forced a smile. "It's nothing. Enjoy your date." He said as he banged the back door shut behind him._ What was that about?_

I shrugged it off and let Jesse lead me out the auditorium. I couldn't wait to tell Bubbles I got the lead role!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here you go! Chapter 5! I want to say thank you to all those who've read and reviewed this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
><strong>

**Hey guys,can you please review in some song suggestions cuz I'm kinda stuck here :( **

**Please and Thank you :)  
><strong>

**Never stop reading!  
><strong>

**Love Koolbeans xx**


	6. You're Just That Girl

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Buttercup's POV)_**

I banged my locker shut and headed for my next class:Dance. I quickly got changed in the locker room. I was wearing grey breakdance pants and a black crop top,with my black converse shoes. I let my shoulder length black hair fall freely.

As I walked towards the class,Brute suddenly appeared in front of me. "Sup Bitch?" She asked. I noticed she was alone and I would have punched her in the face for getting in my way,but I decided to humour her.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked,rolling my arms. She smirked. "I'm trying to be nice here,spitfire." _Spitfire? _"We're having our dance class in another room. Follow me." She said and started walking away.

Stupidly,I followed her. She opened a door and stepped aside. "It's in here." She said as I walked in. There was nothing in this room! I turned around,but it was too late. Brute had already shut the door and locked it. "I thought you'd be smarter than that. Guess I was wrong." She said,her voice getting smaller.

I tired kicking the door. Shit. It wouldn't budge.

"Brute,get your fucking ass over here!" I yelled.

I grabbed my phone that I hid in my bra and called a number on speed dial.

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

My phone vibrated and I quickly searched for it in my bag. Buttercup.

"Buttercup,I'm in class!" I whispered harshly. Even though I couldn't see her,I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Look,I need you to get me out of... Wherever I am. Brute locked me up and I'm kinda late to class!" She said.

Knowing Buttercup,the only class she would be that eager about was Dance. The girl lived to dance.

"Okay,okay. I'm coming." I said,hanging up.

I asked the teacher for a hall pass and was allowed to leave the class.

I ran through the halls. Dance class was this way so I ran in that direction.

_Fuck,Buttercup. Where the hell are you?_

**_(Buttercup's POV)_**

I heard footsteps outside the door and I yelled out. "Bubbles?" I asked. The footsteps got closer.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. I sighed. When I get my hands on Brute,I'm gonna-

"Buttercup,I can't get it open!" Bubbles yelled. "I'll be back!" She said as she ran.

I was probably in the stupid room for about half an hour. I was sitted cross legged on the floor,making random shapes with my finger on the floor.

The door opened and I looked up. Bubbles stood with a key in her hand,and she was standing next to pretty boy himself -_Butch_.

I got up. "What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" I asked,sending him a glare. Bubbles looked confused.

"It's not my fault Brute locked you up," he said with a smirk. That son of a bitch.

"It _is_ your fault! I'm tired of her stupid little bitchy moves. You can have her! I'm dumping your ass!" I said as I stormed off and headed towards the real dance class.

When I walked in,Brute was smirking uncontrollably. I just wanna grab her stupid little neck and choke her.

Butch walked in a few minutes later,looking pissed off as fuck. Ha,this was gonna be interesting.

"Okay class,who's next?" He asked as he leaned against the wall. Wait,he was the freaking dance teacher? Oh,boy.

"It's Buttercup's" A random person said and I growled at him. Butch nodded slightly and motioned for the DJ guy to play a song. I put my hand up,stopping the guy.

"What,is Butter-butt scared?" Butch asked as he stood right in front of me.

I jabbed him in the chest and glared at him. "Dream on,Bitch."

"A dance off!" Someone else yelled. What the fuck? More people joined in,agreeing to a dance off.

"You think you can keep up?" Butch asked,popping his knuckles. "I'mma wipe the floor with your ass." I said as Butch and I faced each other.

The music began.

**"Just That Girl"-Drew Seeley**

_She's that girl, I know it  
><em>

_She's that girl, I know it_

Butch moved forward and started dancing.

_Sometimes it feels_

_Like everybody wants something from me_

_Don't understand, I can only be one person, that's Joey_

_Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need_

_But the girl, I don't know her name_

_'Cause I've only met her in my dreams_

_But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's_

Some of the students joined in and danced with Butch. He wasn't that bad of a dancer,actually.

_Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind_

_Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl_

I moved forward a started dancing,which caused a lot of guys to open their mouths. Yeah,I was good.

_Something happens when you groove_

_Earth beneath you starts to move_

_It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you_

_'Cause you are that girl_

_Crazy how you work that frame_

_You and me, we could change the game_

_What's your secret? What's your name?_

_That girl_

Butch grabbed my waist and started dancing with me. We locked eyes and it was like no one was there anymore.

_To me you're a star_

_When you move you're off the charts_

_You've already won my heart_

_That girl_

_To me you're a star_

_You don't have to play the part_

_You can be just who you are_

_'Cause you're just that girl_

We pulled away and most of the class joined in once they had learned the moves.

_The one that's dancin' through my mind_

_Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl_

Butch stood on one half of the class and did some moves with the boys.

_Yes she know she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, just that girl_

I stood on the other half and did some moves with the girls too.

_She know she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, just that girl_

_Just that picture in my mind I see_

_And I can't wait for the day we meet_

_Baby, we'd be so fly, baby just you and I_

_I wanna give you the world 'cause you're_

We all ran to the middle of the room and did the same dance moves.

_Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind_

_Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime_

_And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, just that girl_

_The one that's dancin' through my mind_

_Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find_

_Just that girl, her style is crazy she's a dime_

_Almost like I can see her, she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_She know she's just that girl_

_That girl baby, just that girl_

The song was about to end and we all finished strong,striking poses.

She know she's just that girl

She know she's just that girl

The class cheered when we were done. Many people patted me on my back when the lunch bell rang. I took my time getting my stuff. I sensed someone behind me and I turned. Brute.

"Not bad,bitch. But I'll always be better than you." She said as she walked off. I rolled my eyes. _Crazy Bitch._

"You're pretty good." Butch said,appearing next to me. "Do you _want _me to rip your balls off? Stay the fuck away from me!" I said,walking away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Look,you can't break up with me because of Brute." I glared at him. "No,but I can break up with you because we were never dating!" I said,yanking my arm free. Asshole.

"Hey,you were awesome!" Mitch said walking up to me in the halls. I playfully punched his arm. "Was there ever any doubt?" Mitch and I became best friends the moment I helped him prank one of the teachers,and that was like 3 days ago.

"C'mon let's grab some lunch." He said pulling my arm.

"I need to get changed first!" I yelled. He shook his head. "You look hot,now hurry before all the food's gone!" He said,running ahead of me.

"Hey,wait up!" I called, following him,laughing all the way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**Hey guys,those song reviews would be nice :)  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx  
><strong>


	7. My Anaconda Don't

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

The lunch bell rang and I rushed to my locker to get rid of my books.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and I jumped slightly. I heard the person laugh as the leaned on the locker next to mine. _Boomer_.

"Boomer!" I playfully hit his arm. "You scared me. What are you doing her anyway,doesn't Brat have a leash on you or something?"

He rolled his eyes. He reached his hand out to grab mine and I moved back. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked,planting my arms firmly at my sides. He laughed and the sound made me giggle for no reason.

"Trying to hold your hand. You're heading to the cafeteria right?" He asked and I nodded. _What the hell did that have to do with anything?_

He sighed when he realised I was going to stand there until he spoke up. "Bubbles,can I hold your hand?" He asked,and I blushed slightly.

_ Pull yourself together! You can't like Boomer!_

I completely ignored my conscience and nodded. Boomer smiled and we walked hand in hand into the cafeteria.

I waved goodbye to Boomer as soon as I spotted Buttercup at our usual table.

"Hey Baby-blue's here!" Mitch said. I playfully glared at him as I sat down. Robin sat down next to me,as soon as she arrived.

I looked around the cafeteria. Blossom was sitted with Jesse,the most popular guy in the whole school. I rolled my eyes. Blossom craved for popularity even more than Buttercup loved to dance. Speaking of Dance...

"Buttercup,how was your class?" I asked Buttercup,who took a huge bite out of her burger. I took one of her chips. She didn't seem to mind.

"It was awesome! I dumped that loser and I beat him in a dance off!" Buttercup said,yelling the last part. Everyone turned to us.

Berserk walked towards us,Brat and Brute right behind her. Oh boy.

"As if! Everyone knows Butch is the best dancer!" She said as she shoved Buttercup. This girl obviously had a death wish.

Buttercup,being the most amazing person I know,shoved Berserk back and she fell. Everyone watched the exchange.

Blossom ran towards us and got in Berserk's face. "Why don't you and your minions stay the fuck away from my sisters?" Berserk got up quick and sent Blossom a glare. "You and your sisters think you're the best,but everyone knows you can't sing for shit!" Most students who obviously hadn't heard us sing laughed at Berserk's comment.

Buttercup yelled across the room. "Hey DJ guy,play the song!" Blossom and I shared a look. Time to show the punks who's boss.

My sisters and I stood on one of the huge jock tables in the centre of the huge room and struck different poses. The music began.

**"Anaconda" - Nicki Minaj**

**_My Anaconda don't...  
><em>**

**_My Anaconda don't..._**

**_My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_**

_**[Blossom]**_

_Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_

_Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins_

_Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_

_Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

_Now that's real, real, real,_

_Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill_

_Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils_

_I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill_

_I'm on some dumb shit_

Some of the jocks blew kisses at Blossom and she rolled her eyes. I saw her wink at Jesse. Buttercup moved forward and did a little dance as she rapped.

_**[Buttercup]**_

_By the way, what he say?_

_He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

_Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile_

_Let him eat it with his grills,_

_He keep telling me to chill_

_He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

_Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

_So I pulled up in the Jag, and i hit 'em with the jab like..._

_Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

**[Buttercup,Blossom,Bubbles]**

_My Anaconda don't..._

_My Anaconda don't..._

_My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

**_[Bubbles]_**

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Look at her butt (look at her butt)_

I jumped down from the table and started walking as I sang. I saw Boomer staring at me and I added a little step in my walk.

_This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles_

_Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's_

_Real country ass nigga, let me play with his rifle_

_Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil_

_Now that bang bang bang,_

_I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine_

_He toss my salad like his name Romaine_

_And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain_

_I'm on some dumb shit_

I walked towards the Punks,and my sisters stood beside me. We did a dance Buttercup had taught us a long time ago and even though we actually hadn't practiced the dance in a long time,we did it extremely we'll judging by the loud cheers and claps our fellow students gave us.

_**[Buttercup]**_

_By the way, what he say?_

_He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

_Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile_

_Let him eat it with his grills,_

_He keep telling me to chill_

_He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

_Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

_So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like..._

_Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

_**[Blossom, **s]_

_My Anaconda don't..._

_My Anaconda don't..._

_My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

Most of the guys looked at Buttercup as she moved. Her huge ass could be seen even through her breakdancing pants. Blossom and I laughed. Buttercup didn't seem to mind or care at all. In fact,she was dancing with a really hot guy like no one was watching her.

_**[Blossom,Bubbles]**_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Look at her butt (look at her butt)_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

_Oh my God (look at her butt)_

_**[Everyone except the Punks]**_

_My Anaconda don't..._

_My Anaconda don't..._

_My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

_(Don't don't don't) My Anaconda don't..._

_(Don't don't don't) Don't want none unless you got buns hun_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

_Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

Buttercup walked back to the large jock table and we followed her. She danced and every guy in the room,except for Brick,Boomer and Mitch, stared at her openly. I swear I saw some guys drool over my sister.

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Yeah, he love this fat ass_

_Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club_

_I said, "Where my fat ass big bitches in the club?"_

_Fuck those skinny bitches,_

_Fuck those skinny bitches in the club_

_I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club, fuck you if you skinny bitches. What? Yeah!_

_Yeah. I got a big fat ass. Come on!_

The music ended and I jumped up and down and only stopped when I feared the table would break. Everyone rushed towards us and cheered and clapped and the sound was deafening. The Punks' little 'followers' ran towards us too and some even asked for our autographs,you know,for when we got famous.

The lunch bell rang and everybody groaned. I hugged my sisters goodbye and rushed to my next class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so mad! I spent a long time writing this chapter and then it got deleted,and I was so close to giving up on this story. But I didn't,I sat down and re-wrote the whole thing!**

**I wanna make the chapters longer,so I'm gonna have to ask you again to PLEASE send in some song suggestions. I'm running out of song ideas.  
><strong>

** I wanna thank 'N' for suggesting 'Anaconda' YOU DA BEST! 3**

**Okay,time for some self-advertising:  
><strong>

**Check out my story 'Chosen' if you're a huge butchubbles fan or if you just like something different,cuz no one's reviewed my latest chapter :( **

**Damn,silent readers!**

**Anyway,read and review,  
><strong>

**KOOLBEANS!**


	8. Salute!

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

I rushed into my history class,panting. My roommate had decided to turn my alarm clock off and I had woken up about half an hour late. I made a mental note to ask for a new roommate after school.

The teacher looked at me sternly and told me to take my seat. I mumbled an apology and sat down. I avoided all eye contact with anybody and I was the first to run out of class when the bell rang. I hated walking into a class late. "Chill pinkie,you act like being late could get you suspended." Brick said. It was definitely easy for him to say,He wasn't here on a scholarship!

"What classes do you have now?" He asked. "I have the whole hour free," I said. "Great-" brick was cut off. Jesse grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. He planted a kiss on my cheek. "Hey,wanna chill?" He asked and I nodded immediately.

I waved goodbye to Brick and followed Jesse.

"You wanna hang in.._. A classroom?" _I asked,surprised. Jesse was a badboy,why the hell would he choose school of all places,to hang? "Just trust me." He said. I did.

I spotted a group of people seated around each other. Now I was confused. "Rap battles,diss battles,you name it!" He said as he nodded to a guy across the room. I spotted Berserk and scowled. "What is _she_ doing here?" I whispered to Jesse. He laughed. "She's the reigning best girl rapper in the group." _You're kidding right? Berserk?_

"Are newcomers allowed to join?" I asked and he nodded. As if I would just sit around and let her be the best rapper.

The DJ guy,surprisingly,was here as well. But instead of telling him to play a song,I asked the whole group to snap their fingers and stomp their feet to the beat I was about to start singing to.

**"Boss Ass Bitch" Nicki Minaj (with PTAF)**

**_[Blossom]_**

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I'm a boss ass_

Everyone was surprised when I started rapping. Buttercup was obviously a better rapper than I was,but I had learned a few things by watching her.

_Yo, I employ these niggas_

_They be grown men, but I little-boy these niggas_

_Want the cookie, so I gotta Chips Ahoy these niggas_

_But I never iPhone, Android these niggas_

_Use rubbers with 'em, I don't never raw these niggas_

_More money than em', I'ma son all these niggas_

_I ain't shopping, but it's like I gotta store these niggas_

_Put em' on time-out and never call these niggas_

_I did a little random dance. I saw Jesse smile my way and I winked._

_Pussy like girls, damn, is my pussy gay?_

_It's a holiday- Play with my pussy day!_

_Pussy this, pussy that, pussy cakin'_

_Pussy ride dick like she a Jamaican_

_Pussy stay warm, pussy on vacation_

_You loose bitches need a pussy renovation_

_You can eat it with a pussy reservation_

_Pussy 'bout to get a standing ovation_

I turned to a random guy!who obviously looked like he was on some dumb shit and rapped in his face.

_Clap, clap, clap for this pussy, nigga_

_But I can't give this pussy to a pussy nigga_

_Aw man, slow down_

_I'ma give you somethin' that you could hold down_

_But I can't give you head, I'm too ill for that_

_I'ma make a movie still kill bill for that_

_'Cause what the fuck, this ain't Chanel, nigga, custom gown?_

_What the fuck, I ain't smokin' hot, bust me down?_

_You the same clown nigga that was runnin' me down?_

_Now you all up in the store 'cause you wanna be down?_

I turned to Berserk,and pointed directly at her. She glared at me and I smirked,as if to say,"What bitch?"

_I said, rule #1 to be a boss ass bitch:_

_Never let a clown nigga try to play you_

_If he play you, then rule #2:_

_Fuck his best friends, then make 'em yes-men_

_And get a dick pic, and then you press send_

_And send a red heart and send a kissy face_

_And tell him that his friends love how your pussy tastes_

_And that's rule #3, I'm the school T_

_My wrists look like I am a jewel thief_

_But that's just 'cause I am a boss bitch_

_Now macaroni cheese and grill my swordfish_

Everyone in the room clapped and stomped their feet and joined me in singing.

_Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_Bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I'm a boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch_

_I leaned on Jesse and he wrapped his hands around my waist._

_If he catch my drift, he could catch my jizz_

_I be out in Cali runnin' all my businesses_

_I be out in Cali watchin' back my Christmas vids_

_Every time I fuck him, yes I tell him this is his_

_Look down at it, and I said, "This is big."_

_And my game is so cold, I said, "This is rigged."_

_Best flow in the game, this is not a lie_

_Tell them bitches cross they t's and dot they I_

Berserk moved forward and growled at me. Oh no,she didn't.

_I came back, bitches flows still boring_

_I said, "Damn man, go back to whoring."_

_You know I still lead the league in scoring_

_You know I'm still bad and I'm still foreign_

I smiled her way and flipped the bird. Many of the guys laughed and Berserk actually looked embarrassed.

_I'ma give bitches time to get hot_

_Chill out at the game, New York, nigga buck_

_If they actually got bars, they could rock_

_But if not, I'ma destroy chicks a lot_

_But on the real, I'm album mode_

_Just dropped this freestyle 'fore these files get old_

_When I lay low, bitches be safe and sound_

_When I come back, they better not make a sound_

_I hear you!_

_When I'm back on the prowl,_

_You bitches better have my money_

_'Cause I'm coming for you!_

The song was coming to an end and I clapped and stomped my feet too. By the looks on everybody's faces,there was a new rap Princess in town.

_Uh, okay, I order rich bitch sauce_

_Rich bitch cold, got a rich bitch cough_

_Which bitch want it? I'll go rich bitch off_

_'Cause you know my style gettin' bit ripped off!_

_When I'm at the restaurant, rich bitch sauce_

_Rich bitch cold, I got a rich bitch cough_

_Which bitch want it? I go rich bitch off_

_'Cause you know my style gettin' bit ripped off!_

_I'm a boss, I'm a boss_

_Ask Lil Wayne who the 5 star bitch is [2x]_

_Ask Lil Wayne, ask Lil Wayne_

_Ask Lil Wayne who the 5 star bitch is_

_Ask Birdman who the 5 star bitch is_

_Ask Young Money who the 5 star bitch is_

_Who the 5 star bitch is [2x]_

_Ask Birdman who the 5 star bitch is_

_Ask Lil Wayne, ask Lil Wayne_

_Ask Lil Wayne who the 5 star bitch is_

I did a little curtesy and the all clapped for me. Berserk stormed out of the room. I turned to the others. "Oops?" I said,smirking.

"You're really something," Jesse said beside me as he walked me to my locker. My next class would begin soon and he had decided to escort me to my class,like the perfect gentleman.

"Yes,I am." I said,winking at him. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You always do that!" I said,glaring at him playfully. He put his hands up in surrender. "You're just too irresistible." He said.

We reached my locker and I grabbed some books. When we arrived at the door of my next class,Jesse put his hand over mine. "Blossom,how about we go out on another date?" He asked. A small smile crept on my face. "Sure," I said as the bell rang.

"Blossom,_you're_ the new rap Princess of the school?" Bubbles asked skeptically next to me at lunch. After we had sang in front of everyone yesterday,so many people wanted to sit with us. I had decided to join my sisters for lunch today.

"Buttercup should have totally been the rap princess," Bubbles mumbled beside me as she but into her sandwich. Buttercup was laughing with Mitch and she hadn't heard Bubbles' comment.

"Omg! You guys should sing again!" Robin exclaimed and I winced. Why did Bubbles and Buttercup hang out with... _Her?_ She was a loser,everybody knew that.

"Yeah,we should!" Bubbles said and yelled across the room to the DJ guy. He started playing a song. I rolled my eyes.

**"Salute" Little Mix**

_**[Blossom]**_

_Ladies all across the world_

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute_

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Ladies all across the world_

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute_

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_We got up on the cafeteria table and did a dance._

_It's who we are_

_We don't need no camouflage_

_It's the female federal_

_And we're taking off_

_If you with me, women let me hear you say_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_Ladies all across the world_

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute_

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_**[All three]**_

_Attention! (Salute)_

_Attention! (Salute)_

_Attention! (Huh!)_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_Sisters we are everywhere_

_Warriors, your country needs you_

_If you're ready ladies, better keep steady_

_Ready, aim, shoot_

_Don't need ammunition, on a mission_

_And we'll hit you with the truth_

_Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!_

Bubbles helped Robin into the table,and I scowled. I didn't wanna be close to that loser. I jumped off the table and moved to the jock table instead.

_**[Blossom]**_

_Sisters we are everywhere_

_Warriors, your country needs you_

_If you're ready ladies, better keep steady_

_Ready, aim, shoot_

_Don't need ammunition. On a mission_

_And we'll hit you with the truth_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

Guys winked at me and I saw many jealous girls around me. I flipped my hair.

_It's who we are_

_We don't need no camouflage_

_It's the female federal_

_And we're taking off,_

_If you with me, women let me hear you say_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Ladies all across the world_

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute_

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_**[All three]**_

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Salute)

Attention! (Huh!)

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

_You think we're just pretty things_

_You couldn't be more wrong_

_(We're standing strong, we carry on)_

_Knock us but we keep moving up (we're moving up, yeah)_

_Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah!)_

Many students cheered for us as we sang. I looked into each of the jocks' eyes as I sang.

_**[Blossom]**_

_Attention!_

_Attention!_

_Individuals!_

_Originals!_

_Huh!_

_Let me hear you say,_

_**[Bubbles]**_

_Ladies all across the world_

_Listen up, we're looking for recruits_

_If you're with me, let me see your hands_

_Stand up and salute_

_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

Buttercup moved on the table and smiled at each of the boys in the room.

**_[Buttercup]_**

_Attention! (Salute)_

_Attention! (Salute)_

_Attention! (Huh!)_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute_

_Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together._

_And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters_

_**[All three]**_

_Huh!_

_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_

Everyone cheered for us again and I walked confidently back to my seat. Bubbles and Buttercup were still being surrounded by the guys,and I noticed no one had followed me. I glared at my sisters. Why would everyone be interested in them? I was obviously the better singer!

I growled under my breath and Robin turned to me. "Are you okay?" She asked,putting her hand on my shoulder. I moved away from her fast. "Don't ever fucking touch me." I whispered menacingly to her. She looked surprised and I smirked.

I straightened myself up and walked out of the cafeteria,doing the best I can to heal my bruised ego.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh,Blossom,what happened? Why are you suddenly so mean?**

**I wonder if she'll stay like that for long,hmm?**

**Please read and review and keep those song reviews coming :)**

**Oh,and check out my new story 'Arena One:Slaverunners'**

**Until next time,**

**Koolbeans**


	9. What's My Name?

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

I was walking with Mitch,heading to our drama class. "Hey,did you practise the breathing techniques!" Mitch asked,bumping my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"I've been breathing since I was born,Mitchie. I don't need practice." Mitch smirked as I walked ahead of him.

I took the seat at the back and took a book out. No,I wasn't gonna read. Just wait.

I oped the book up to a random page and started drawing some design I had come up with on the way to class.

Butch walked in,followed by Brute,and they took the seats right in front of us. "Hey do you mind?" I asked angrily. Brute turned to me and gave me a smirk. I was so close to wiping that smirk off her face,when the teacher walked in. I rolled my eyes. Perfect timing.

"Okay,everybody pick a partner. You're gonna perform the songs you chose for homework." The teacher said,drinking her coffee.

What?! I tuned to Mitch with wide eyes and he just laughed as he shook his head. "You seriously forgot about the homework?" I nodded frantically. He laughed more,and I punched him in the stomach,silencing him immediately.

As everybody happily picked a partner,the teacher smirked. "You all fail!" He yelled. Everyone stood frozen,then all of a sudden they all spoke at once. The teacher out his hands up with a small smile on his face.

"Relax. I've already picked partners for you." He said,lifting a sheet of paper. The whole class groaned. He already picked? What a waste of my time. though, I was gonna force Mitch to be partner anyway.

The teacher called out random names. "Brute and Mitch!" Ha! I laughed as Brute and Mitch moved to one corner of the classroom. "Buttercup and Butch!" I stopped laughing immediately. Mitch smirked my way and I glared at him.

"So what song did you pick?" Butch asked,plopping down on the seat next to me. I shrugged. "I forgot about the homework," I said,blowing hair out of my face.

Butch laughed lowly beside me. "I didn't pick a song either," he said. I sent him a look. He was either a really good actor and he was playing me,or he was actually serious.

"Are you trying to impress me,Butchie-boy? I'm not really a huge fan of egotistic pop stars." He rolled his eyes.

"Butch and Buttercup! Your turn!" The teacher yelled,sending us a glare.

I got up and pretty much dragged Butch to the front of the class. He looked like he would punch the guy,and I had a feeling I would have joined in.

Butch stood in front of me,his back to the class and whispered,"What song are we singing,spitfire?" He pulled me closer. I looked up at him. "Get your hands off me if you don't want me to claw your eyes out!" He chucked and moved away,but not before whispering, "Try to keep up."

He sent a signal to the DJ guy,and a song started playing.

_**"What's My Name?"**_

_**Rihanna (feat. Drake)**_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

Butch moved forward and a bunch of girls sighed happily. I rolled my eyes. He winked at some girl and she almost fainted. Then,he suddenly turned to me.

_**[Butch]**_

_I heard you good with them soft lips_

_Yeah, you know word of mouth_

_The square root of 69 is 8 some, right_

_'cause I've been tryna work it out, oooow_

_Good weed, white wine_

_I come alive in the night time_

_Okay, away we go_

_Only thing we have on is the radio_

_Oh, let it play, say you gotta leave_

_But I know you wanna stay_

_You're just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl_

_The things we could do in twenty minutes girl_

_Say my name, say my name_

_Wear it out, it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out_

_I can get you through a mighty long day_

_Soon as you go the text that I write is gonna say_

I stepped forward and my body just moved with the beat of the song naturally.

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

Butch put his hands around my waist and I heard some guys yell, "Go Butch!"

_Not everybody knows how to work my body_

_Knows how to make me want it_

_Boy, you stay up on it_

_You got that something that keeps me so off balance_

_Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent_

_**[Chorus x2: Buttercup]**_

_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_Looking for a guy to put you work up_

_Oh, oh_

I pulled away from Butch and moved around the classroom.

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_Oh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

I walked up to some random guy and sat on the top of his desk.

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Baby, you got me, ain't nowhere that I'd be_

_Than with your arms around me_

_Back and forth you rock me_

_So I surrender to every word you whisper_

_Every door you enter, I will let you in_

_**[Chorus:Buttercup]**_

_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_Looking for a guy to put you work up_

_Oh, oh_

The song made me smile and I found myself looking at Butch as I sang.

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out_

_That's why you take me, way past the point of turning me on_

_You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

The class cheered,and I did a little bow. I laughed as Butch and I made it to our seats.

"You're pretty good,Utonium." Butch commented as he headed out of the class when the bell rang.

"You were awesome!" Mitch said as we walked out together.

**...**

"OMG! Blossom's going total psycho in the girl's bathroom!" Robin said as she and Bubbles sat at the lunch table.

"What?" I asked. Bubbles nodded. "It's true,she's all like,"I'm the best,blah blah!"

We all shared a laugh,but Bubbles and I shared a look. Blossom tended to have these 'episodes' where she was all supreme leader and everything. We usually went along with it,it wasn't that bad,but lately Blossom's been weird around us.

Some girl ran into the cafeteria screaming.

"Blossom's in the hospital!" She yelled. I'm pretty sure there's only one _Blossom_ in the Southern Hemisphere. Mitch,Robin,Bubbles and I rushed out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ah, I'm sorry if this chapter is boring! It's 4 in the morning and I'm kinda sleepy. Please keep those song reviews coming,and check out my story 'Arena One'. I want more people to review it :)**

***yawns***

**Read and Review,**

**Koolbeans**


	10. Bang Bang

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Blossom's POV)**

"Is she up yet?" I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"No,shut up already!" A voice,I was pretty sure was Buttercup's half yelled. "Shut up! You might wake her up!" Bubbles yelled back.

I opened my eyes slightly and let out an exaggerated moan for them to stop their stupid little argument.

"Blossom!" They yelled,running to my side. Bubbles helped me sit up and gave me a huge hug. "Bubs,I can't breathe!" I choked out. She let go immediately. "Sorry Bloss! You scared us!" She said as she smiled wide.

I turned to Buttercup,who was glaring silently at me. "What? Got something to say?" I asked,glaring back. Her hard expression turned soft and a small smile spread across her face. I ended up smiling wide and I stretched out my arms,waiting for a hug. She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick hug.

"Don't do something stupid like that again,okay?" She mumbled and I nodded.

"So,are you guys the only ones here?" I asked them. Bubbles yawned and nodded. How long had they been here?

"Robin and Mitch were here a few hours ago. But we sent them home. I told them they didn't need to worry." Bubbles said,rubbing her eyes.

"Bloss,what happened to you?" Buttercup asked as she sat down on the chair near the bed. "I don't know... One minute I'm telling that girl with the bright green braces I'm like so awesome,and the next thing I know... I'm here!" I said,leaning back.

"So... You had one of _those_ again?" She asked and I shrugged. "I guess so."

Bubbles jumped up and clapped her hands. "Bloss,you're the most hated girl in school right now-" I put my hand up,silencing her. "Thanks bubs," I said,rolling my eyes. "Just listen!" She laughed. "Obviously,you don't want to be more hated than the punks,so tomorrow,you're gonna make a comeback,and you'll look really hot doing so!" She laughed as she danced around the room.

"She's right,you know." Buttercup said as she yawned. "You ready to go home?" She asked. I nodded like a little girl, "yes please!"

**...**

"How do I look?" I asked Bubbles the next morning. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Like the queen of Townsville Arts." She rolled her eyes. "Hurry up! We still have classes you know."

I grabbed my bag and rushed out of my room.

"So,did you hear? Boomer and Brat like officially broke up." A girl said to her friend as she walked past us. I elbowed Bubbles. "Did you hear that? Boomer's single. You might have a shot." She turned bright pink and coughed violently. "Bubbles,are you having an attack?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm fine... Besides,I haven't had an attack since I was 8." She said,looking around at the students who stared at her.

The bell rang and she walked ahed of me. Just as she was about to make a turn,she paused and looked back at me. "Oh,and by the way,Boomer Jojo? Yeah right."

I smiled as I headed to my literature class.

"Oh look,Blossom's out of the hospital. I thought psychos were admitted for life." Berserk said as she and Brick walked into class. I glared at her and she returned the look. "What bitch? Got something to complain about? Be careful,everyone thinks you're crazy already,don't make it worse." She said,walking past me.

I spent the whole class ignoring Berserk and her rude comments. Thankfully,I was sitted at the front,so I didn't have to see her ugly face the whole class.

As soon as the bell rang,I rushed out before Berserk could say anything that would make me kill her.

My next classes went by in a blur,and soon enough it was lunch time. I rushed to my locker to get rid of my books.

"Hey," a voice breathed behind me and I froze. I turned,ready to fast tackle the person if it was necessary. But it wasn't.

"Brick?" I asked,surprised. I immediately went on high alert. "Where's Berserk?" I said,checking the halls. Brick rolled his eyes. "Chill pinkie,I'm allowed to walk around alone,right?" He was making fun of me,the bastard.

"Whatever," I said,brushing past him and heading to the cafeteria. "Wait!" He called,running after me. "Wanna have lunch together?" I looked around again. "Am I being punked?" I asked him and he laughed. An actual laugh! I but my lip to stop myself from smiling like an idiot.

"If you wanna have lunch together,sit with me and my sisters." I shrugged. He actually looked scared right about now. He scratched the back of his neck. "Uh,with Buttercup? I-I think I'll pass this time."

I laughed and waved at him as I walked away. "Your loss,Red."

I stepped into the cafeteria and everyone stared at me. Bubble spotted me and ran up to me. "Just wait,these people'll love you again!" She whispered as she led me to the table.

"What's psycho doing in the cafeteria? I guess the principle didn't read my suggestion yet." Berserk yelled as she pointed at me. Buttercup got up and started walking towards her. I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Let's do this this proper way,shall we?" I asked,smirking. Bubble and Buttercup nodded as I signalled the DJ guy.

We got into position as the song started playing.

I stood on top of the cafeteria table and started singing.

**Bang Bang**

**Jessie,Nicki,Ariana**

_**[Verse 1 - Blossom]**_

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

Bubbles jumped on one of the tables and danced. Buttercup did a dance with some of the girls in her class in the middle of the room.

**_[__Hook - Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup]_**

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bubbles jumped down and moved towards Boomer,who sat at his table surrounded by his brothers and a bunch of girls. She winked at him._

_**[Verse 2 - Bubbles]**_

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)_

_(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

We threw jumped on the tables and did a dance. People on the ground joined in too.

**_[Hook - Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup]_**

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

Buttercup jumped down and walked around the room,like the star she was. She stuck her tongue out at Butch and planted a small kiss on some guy's cheek.

_**[Verse 3 - Buttercup]**_

_(You know what, girls?_

_Let me show you how to do.)_

_It's Myx Moscato_

_It's fizz in a bottle_

_It's Nicki full throttle_

_It's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto_

_We winning in the lotto_

_We dipping in the pot of blue fo-to_

_Kitten so good_

_It's dripping on wood_

_Get a ride in the engine that could_

_Go, Batman robbin' it_

_Bang, bang, cockin' it_

_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Ride us up like a Harley_

_Then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hanging we banging_

_Phone ranging, he slanging_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

_**[Bubbles,Blossom,Buttercup]**_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

I saw many people smiling as I was singing. I was winning their support and love back. Time to seal the deal.

**_[Blossom]_**

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

The whole cafeteria was dancing and singing along by now. I caught Brick's eye and smiled as I kept dancing.

_**[Hook - Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup]**_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_**[Outro - Buttercup]**_

_Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_**[Buttercup]**_

_Yo, I said_

_Bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_**[Blossom]**_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

I ended the song with a bang and everyone clapped for us. I turned to the punks and flipped them off. Berserk scowled and stormed out of the room,Brute and Brat right behind her.

Bubbles ran up to me. "Blossom,they love you again." I nodded as I hugged her. She put a finger to her lip like she was thinking about something really serious. She turned to the pumped up crowd.

After a short while,she smirked. "You know what would really annoy those punks? An encore!" She yelled as she pointed at the DJ guy again.

I laughed. Well,I guess I had to give the people what they wanted.

I got into position.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay,I've been gone forever. I bet some of you thought I abandoned this story. How disappointing! Haha kidding, I'm officially back guys :D**

**Okay,not my best chapter,but hey at least Blossom ain't a psycho bitch anymore. Those punks better be ready. Blossom's back!**

**More song suggestions please.**

**Read and review,**

**Koolbeans :)**


End file.
